Rising Darkness
by SurferGirl22
Summary: Ginga's past comes back to haunt him, when a young boy named Toboe comes looking for his help.  Can Ginga overcome the demons of his past and save his old friends, or will he fall into Darkness.  Bad summary.  My first fanfic, please leave reviews. Enjoy.
1. Encounter

Chapter 1: Encounter

The cloaked figure made its way through city, silent as ghost. Determination showed itself through every step he took. Where is he? Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a tall, green haired boy walking down the other side of the street. He watched the boy suspiciously as a big, round guy ran up to him and started talk, well yell, excitedly about a battle.

" Kyouya-san," the battler was saying, "Ginga's battling Masamune at the arena and said he wants to battle you later!"

Ginga! The figure watched attentively as Kyouya followed the big battler toward the battle arena. "If that kid is friends with Ginga, then if i follow him he'll take me straight to him," he thought to himself. He followed the two boys until they reached the bey stadium. From within came the faint sound of a bey battle.

"Lets go Benkei, it sounds like their battle is almost over." Benkei followed Kyouya through the entrance without a word; obedient like a dog. The figure followed silently after them.

-:0:-

"Go Pegasis, Star Gazer!" Pegasis shot sown from the sky and collided with its opponent, Ray Unicorn, before sending it out of the dish.

"N-No way, we lost," Masamune said as bent down and retrieved Ray Unicorn, " Ginga! I want a rematch!"

"No way kid, its my turn," Kyouya announced as he made his way towards them, "Ginga its time to settle this once and for all!" As he said this, kyouya pulled out Leone and got him ready to launch. Ginga smiled and did the same.

"Well then, ready 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

Leone and Pegasis shot through the air, but before they could make contact, another bey intercepted them with huge shock sent both Ginga and Kyouya flying backwards. When the dust settled, Pegasis and Leone had been knocked out of the dish and in their place was a single, black bey.

"What was that!" Kenta exclaimed from somewhere in the stands. Madoka, who was standing beside him, looked around the stadium and spotted a cloaked figure at the top of the giant TV.

"Look, everyone, up there!" she yelled pointing to the figure. Everyone turned their heads in time to see the figure jump down from his perch and land on one knee on the ground.

"Bastard!" Ginga shouted, " Who are you and what do you want?" The cloaked figure seemed to look at him skeptically before removing his hood, revealing a shock of brown hair and emerald green eyes.

" My name's Toboe, " the boy said, only looking at Ginga. "and I'm here to battle you. So get ready!"Ginga narrowed his eyes and stared at Toboe. Something about him seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember. However, before he could respond to Toboe's challenge, Kyouya stepped up from behind him.

"If you want to battle Ginga, your gonna have to go through me." he said as picked up Leone and put him back on the launcher.

"Kyouya..." Ginga said, shocked. Why was Kyouya going to battle for him?

"Idiot!" Kyouya barked at him, "this isn't for you, its so we can go back to our battle. Got that." He never took his eyes of the newcomer as he said this. Ginga smiled and took a couple steps back.

"Fine, whatever, just make it quick." Toboe looked at Kyouya, then Ginga, and then back to Kyouya. This isn't what I wanted, but this one looks pretty strong too...Hmph, we'll just have to see won't we.

"Ready!" Kyouya called out to him.

"Yeah, lets go!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it Rip!"

The beys shot through the air and landed on opposite sides of the dish, Leone was quick to stop and stay spinning in the middle with his opponent circling around him.

"Go, Dark Tiger, Tiger Slash!" Toboe's bey raced down toward Leone and hit him straight on, sending him back. It then began to attack repeatedly, slowly pushing Leone to the edge.

"Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone let loose an explosion of wind that sent Dark Tiger flying to the other side of the dish, who barely managing to stay in the ring.

Ginga watched in fascination as the two battlers exchanged blows again and again, but the longer he watched Toboe, the more familiar he became. The way his eyes never seemed to waver from the battle and his fighting style reminded him of someone he once knew, but had forgotten.

"Your pretty good kid, but that won't be nearly enough. Leone, finish him!" Leone shot forward for a final attack against Dark Tiger and hit him directly. However, Dark Tiger didn't even falter, instead it pushed Leone back.

"Wha-what!"

"Please, did you honestly think that sort of attack would work on me? Let me show what a real final attack is. Dark Tiger, Physic Blast!" Toboe's bey began to glow with a dark energy and the ground beneath it began to crack.

"Leone!" Kyouya cried out to his bey; but it was useless, it was already too late, Leone was done for. The moment Toboe let loose that attack, Ginga knew exactly who he was and it scared him. If he was here, that meant that the others were there as well.

He looked at Kyouya and then at Leone; he couldn't let this attack go through, if it did Leone would surely be destroyed! Ginga raced up the steps and pulled out his launcher.

"Go, Pegasis!" Pegasis shot towards Dark Tiger, stopping it before it could complete its attack, creating a huge explosion. When the dust settled, Pegasis and Dark Tiger were still spinning, but Leone lay between them defeated.

"Ginga! What the hell was that for?" Kyouya yelled at him, but Ginga ignored him and instead glared at Toboe.

"Now, Toboe Haruka," Ginga said, his voice filled with asperity, "Why are you really here?" Toboe looked Ginga straight in the eye before lowering his gaze. When he raised his head again, his eyes were filled with pleading.

"Please, Ginga I need, no, Alice needs your help. I can't save her on my own!" Ginga looked at Toboe in surprise. This can't be happening.

-:0:-

Alice knocked on the door once, before entering. Master sat his desk playing a game of chess.

"What is it?"

"'Master," Alice knelt down onto one knee and bowed her head, "It seems that subject E-57 has made contact with subject A-1." The man stood up from his desk and walked over to the only window in the dark room.

"Is that so," Master turned and faced Alice, who still knelt at the floor, "Rise Alice, I have a job for you. I want you Mina, and Edward to go after A-1 and bring him back to me. Alive." Alice stood and pushed her brown hair out of face.

"Yes, Master."

As he watched Alice leave the building, the man laughed to himself and went back to his chess game. He moved his queen to check the oppenant's king.

"And so it begins, Hagane Ginga."


	2. Memories in the Rain

Chapter 2: Memories in The Rain

"Ginga!" Kenta yelled as ran toward the redhead, Madoka at his heels. "Ginga, what's he talking about? Who's Alice?"

Ginga took a step back, his eyes wide, and turned away from his friends. "What am i going to do," he thought to himself. He stood there thinking, not moving.

"Ginga.." Masamune's voice broke his trance and he turned his head to look at him. "Tell us what's going on, please Ginga." Ginga stood in thought awhile longer before he made his decision.

"Madoka," he said without facing her.

"Y-Yeah"

"Can you gather everyone at your house? This is a story i have to tell and everyone has to be there." Without another word, he walked away, leaving the group in deep confusion. Kenta tried to follow him, but he was stopped by Kyouya, who shook his head.

"Lets just leave him be, alright. He needs to be left alone." Instead of answering, Kenta stared in the direction his best friend had left, worried.

Ginga sat on the grass by the river and watched as dark storm clouds rolled in from the west, blocking the setting sun. "What a perfect day for a story, huh?" he thought to himself. Finally, after another minute of blank staring, he stood and headed off in the direction of the B-Pit. When he arrived, his father was standing outside the door. He stopped when his father looked up and then looked away when he tried to make eye contact.

"Ginga..." His dad took a step forward and he took a step backward. Ryusei's eyes darkened with sadness and he looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. Instead, he opened the door and beckoned Ginga to follow him.

"Come on, Ginga, everyone's waiting" Ginga let out a small sigh of relief, before following his dad into the living where everyone was waiting.

He wanted to puke the moment he walked in, everyone's eyes were on him and there were a lot of eyes. Masamune, Kenta, and Toboe were sitting on a large couch, while Madoka and Hikaru shared a small love seat couch. Kyouya was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, with two people on either side of him. Ginga gaped in surprise as he realized who they were; on Kyouya's left was Nile, with his long green shirt, light brown pants, and orange bangs and on his right was Da Xiang, wearing his white coat lined with yellow fur(?) and white pants.

Taking one last look around the room, Ginga headed toward an empty spot in front of a window. Outside it had begun to rain and thunder could be heard in the distance. Sighing, Ginga began his story.

"It all began a couple years after the incident in Koma Village. I had entered a tournament to gain some more experience, that was when I met Ciel. After the tournament we became friends and joined together as a tag-team. We entered the next tag-team tournament and won; later that day we were approached by a man named Varyk. He said he was the founder of an organization that helped bleyders hone their skills. The organization was called Physic Bladers."

"It sounded ideal, so Ciel and I signed up. At first everything was going great, we were becoming stronger, a lot stronger. It was like our attacks on our opponents were real. But then, kids began to disappear, we thought it was because they had wanted to leave. We were wrong. A couple weeks later, two men came for me and Ciel and they brought us to laboratory. There, they ran experiments on us to test our strength and make us stronger. " Ginga clutched his arm and pulled himself closer together, as if trying to shield himself from the harmful memories." We were given names A-1 and A-2. It wasn't till later that we learned we had been the only ones to survive the experiments." He turned silently to face the group, who were looking at each other in horror. The only one who met his gaze was Kyouya and in it was only concern and pity. Ginga spun back to face the window and continued with the story.

"After a while, though, Ciel got sick of it and we devised a plan to break everyone out. The next night we escaped and learned that there were three other laboratories just like the one we were held in; they were B,C, and D. Ciel and I decided that we would destroy these laboratories too, so no one could ever be tested on again. We attacked the B-Laboratory first, thats when we met Alice and Fang. Like us, they were among those who had survived the tests. With their help, the laboratory was destroyed."

"Then, together as a team, we moved onto the C and D laboratories and met Edward and Mina. They were brother and sister and had been forced to join, instead of invited like the rest of us. It was soon after the destruction of D, that we learned that there was one more laboratory left, the E-Laboratory. As it turns out, Alice's little brother, Toboe was there," Ginga nodded toward the small brown haired boy. "Alice tried going on her own, but we all soon joined her and went together. However, I guess Varyk knew we'd be coming, because he a had trap waiting for us that none of expected."

"The kids who had been experimented on had already been moved onto the next phase of Varyk's plan, he had collars put on them that brainwashed them into thinking we were evil. Anyway, he sent them after us and somehow we got separated from each other. Thats when things went wrong.


	3. The Beginning and the End

Chapter 3: The Beginning and the End

(Flashback)

"Run!"

Ginga turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, but he couldn't see through the smoke and dust. From somewhere around him he heard the whizzing of beys.

"Guys! Ciel!...Mina!...Fang! Where are you!"

"Alice!...Edward!"

A faint cry came from his left and he started toward it, but three beys flew in front of him; blocking his way. The beys began to circle around him, forcing him to take a few steps backward.

'Who's there?" He screamed, but no one answered him.

Sighing, Ginga pulled out his bey, Storm Pegasis, and launched at his three attackers, easily knocking all three aside, but more filled their place. He knocked them down again, but more kept coming. "Shit,"he thought to himself.

"Storm Pegasis! Tornado Wing!"

Instantly, wind erupted from the blue bey as it spun around Ginga, lifting up all of his opponent's beys into the air and scattering them across the room. (like in the first episode, 100 vs 1). When everything settled down, he found himself all alone in a huge, empty room.

He let his eyes sweep the room once before taking the nearest door, which led him down a long, dark hallway. The hallway seemed to stretch forever, into the seemingly never-ending darkness. As he ran, the darkness grabbed at him, as if it wanted to pull him in and suffocate him. Ginga quickened his pace, but it closed in on him and chased him until he couldn't run anymore.

Suddenly, a light appeared in the dark ahead of him, Ginga sprinted toward it, relief warming his fear-filled heart. When he emerged, he found himself in a circular room, with a door on his left and another on his right.

"Great,"he thought aloud, "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" As if answering him, a blood curdling scream came from the door on his right.

Ciel!

Ginga ran to the door and wrenched it open, revealing a flight of stairs. He started up the steps two at time and made his way to the top. How long it took him to reach the end, he did not now; but when he did reach the top, he found himself on the roof of the building.

"G..Gi..nga"

"Ciel, where are yo-...Oh dear God no, Ciel!"

Ginga's heart almost stopped at he looked at the scene around him. Ciel was lying face up on the ground, blood pooling him. His right arm was bent at an awkward angle and his bey lay beside him crushed.

Next to him, were Alice and Fang, both in the same condition, except Alice wasn't awake and Fang's face was swollen and bloody. Edward and Mina were still standing, next to bey stadium, across from them was Varyk.

Ginga ran to help his two friends, but he was too late, an explosion from the arena sent the pair flying backwards; they landed right next to their fallen friends.

"Edward!" he screamed, running toward them.

"Ginga," was all Edward said, when he reached his side. Ginga felt the tears running down his cheek, but he didn't to anything to stop them.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I should've gotten here faster, maybe I could've done something."

'There was nothing you could've Ginga, this was our own choice." Edward gave him a weak smile and opened his mouth to say something else, but Varyk's evil laughter interrupted him.

"Well, well if it isn't little Ginga. I was waiting for you, these ones weren't much of a challenge you see," he said gesturing to his friends, "But maybe you'll be a little bit more entertaining.

Ginga looked around his friends, bloody and broken. It was all Varyk's fault. It was him who hurt his friends, his only friends. He clenched his fist and stood, his gaze filled with hatred and pain.

"Varyk, I won't forgive you for this, EVER!" he screamed at him, but the man didn't even blink, instead he pulled out his bey and aimed it at Ginga.

"C'mon kid, fight me."

Ginga walked over to the bey stadium and pulled out his Pegasis.

"It's on, bastard."

"Ready"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

The two beys flew at each other, at full speed, colliding in mid air. The shock of the collision sent both Varyk and Ginga backwards, but Varyk was the first to retaliate.

"Go, Barghest, attack"

The black bey spun into action, attacking Pegasis in a series of quick, effective hits, ultimately pushing him toward the edge of the stadium.

"Pegasis," Ginga yelled, "Push him back!"

And so, the blue bey began to push Barghest back, until they were in the center of the bey dish. But, Pegasis wasn't done yet, it kept pushing the black bey to the edge, trying to knock him back.

"Humph, it'll take more than that. Barghest, special move, Dogs of Darkness!"

The black bey broke away from Pegasis, spinning furiously. It then attacked, but the attacks were faster, harder, and more effective than before.

"Pegasis!" Ginga looked at the battle before him with fear, "what am I going to do?" he thought to himself, "It's like fighting a hundred beys"

"Pegasis, special move, Tornado Wing!"

The force of the attack sent Barghest flying back, causing it to to land on the edged of the stadium. However, Varyk only smiled with an amused black bey then spun away from the edge and continued its assault on Pegasis.

"Barghest, special movie, Hell Hound Explosion!"

Varyk's bey spun away from Pegasis, toward the edge of the edge of the stadium; there it begun to spin faster and faster until, flames began to shoot out of it. When it attacked Pegasis, it sent the blue bey flying into the air, almost knocking out of the stadium.

"Not yet," Ginga muttered to himself, "I'm NOT done YET!" the last part came out as a yell as Pegasis attacked Barghest.

"Humph, that won't do you anyone good. Barghest Hell Hound Explosion!"

Once again the black bey attacked, again sending Pegasis into the sky, but as Ginga watched he only smiled.

"It's over now, Varyk," Ginga said, as pointed to the sky. Varyk looked up to see Pegasis coming at him.

"Pegasis, special move, Shooting Star Attack!"

The blue bey came down at full speed, hitting Barghest at maximum power, when the two beys collided, they exploded in flurry of white and black. After the explosion settled down, only Pegasis was left in the stadium.

-:0:-

Ginga watched as the paramedics loaded his friends onto gurneys and carried them away. The police were dealing with Varyk and all of the brainwashed kids were being de-brainwashed and were returning to their families.

He let his gaze sweep across the roof top, everything was peaceful, right? Why did he still feel like something wasn't right? He had found Alice's brother Toboe, asleep in one of the cells on the top floor. Still, the feeling of dread did not leave him.

-:0:- (Three weeks later)

"Ginga, are you sure your going to leave?" Ciel asked, his arm still in a cast. Behind him, the others shook there heads in agreement, they didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah, I'm gonna travel around the country for really strong opponents and become stronger myself."

Fang nodded in agreement and Alice gave him smile, Ciel looked at the others before stepping forward and holding out his fist. Ginga blinked in surprise, but then held out his own and fist bumped his friend.

"Fine, but the next time I see you, you better be the top blader in world, ok?"

Ginga laughed and replied with a "yeah", before walking away, a smile spread across his face. He could feel his friends gaze on his back the whole time, supporting him for whatever came his way.

(End Flashback)

For anyone wondering, the name Barghest is from an old European myth about a demon dog. Also, sorry about the super long delay I had alot of stuff going on, but to make up for it I'm almost done with chapter 4 and will upload it either today or tomorrow.


	4. Goodbye

Chapter 4: Goodbye

"And that was the last time I ever saw any of them." Ginga finished, looking around the room.

Madoka was looking at him, tears rimming her eyes, Kenta was actually crying, and Masamune was looking at him with huge eyes. Nile and Da Xiang both had their eyes closed, but their postures gave them away, they were worried too.

Ginga's eyes found their way to his dad, who was looking at him with pity. Like it was his fault that all this happened to his son. "Well it kind of is," Ginga thought to himself, before shaking his head slightly, he didn't need those type of thoughts in his head right now.

"Ginga," Kyouya, finally spoke after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Ginga turned his gaze onto his green haired friend. Kyouya's gaze was worried and he seemed a little tense.

"Wha-"

But he was interrupted by an explosion that shook the entire building, the window next to Ginga shattered and glass spilled across the floor.

"What the hell!" He heard someone yell, but Ginga ran out the door, heading for the front of the store. Behind him he heard the others, scrambling around in the confusion.

Ginga emerged from the door to find the shop in ruins. All of the windows were broken, their class scattered across the floor, everything had fallen from the shelves, and only one light was still working.

Behind him, he heard Madoka sobbing and someone murmuring words of comfort to her, probably Hikaru.

"Hello Hagane Ginga," a voice sounded from the shadows. He gasped, he knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

"Alice!" Toboe said, stepping forward, "Alice, please, are you there?"

Three figures stepped out of the shadows, two females and one male, all of them had small metal collars around their necks. The girl in the middled had long, brown hair that was up in a ponytail.

"Hello, little brother," the browned haired girl smiled, "I've missed you so much, why don't you come back home?"

The boy on her left frowned, his short blonde hair falling into his eyes, he brushed it back and stepped to Alice's side and whispered something into her ear.

"Oh, thats right," her gaze turned to Ginga, "We're here for you, Ginga, Master Varyk wishes to see you."

"B-but how is he out of jail!"

Alice frowned at that, but then shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, now are you coming with us peacefully or not?"

"Like hell he's going with you!" Kenta said, suddenly right next to Ginga.

"..Kenta.."

But Kenta ignored him.

"Ginga's our friend, you can't take him away from us!"

"Yeah!" Masamune yelled, pulling out his bey and aiming it at the intruders.

One by one, everyone in the room pulled out their beys and went to stand next to Masamune, except for Madoka. Alice scowled and pulled out her own bey, as did the blonde haired boy and the girl with raven hair.

"Well then, Edward, Mina lets go!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip"

The room exploded with the sounds of beys clashing with beys. Ginga watched as his current friends battled his old ones. Even though it was 7 vs 3, Edward, Alice, and Mina were winning; they had the Physic Power Boost system, which gave them a big advantage.

Even as the thought crossed his mind, Kyouya let loose one of his special attacks, pushing the enemy forces back.

"Go, Fang Leone! Crush them!"

"That won't be nearly enough to defeat us!" Mina yelled, her black hair flowing behind her, "Dolphina, Physic Tsunami Attack!"

The light blue bey flew into the air and straight at Kyouya's blade, as it made contact a huge wave appeared behind it, flooding the room with water.

"Alice, Edward! Lets finish this, cover me!"

As one Alice's white blade and Edward's green one stopped their attacks and went to defend Dolphina. The light blue bey then began to glow with dark energy.

"Dolphina, Physic Eruption!"

The air around them began to quiver and the walls and floors began to crack. Ginga stared at Mina in horror, this type of attack was like Physic Blast, but it was 20 times more power full.

Ginga sprinted forward, in front of his friends, he couldn't let this attack go through, it would kill them all. But he couldn't stop it either, the only thing he could do was protect his friends. He pulled out his bey and launched Pegasis.

"Ginga!" Someone yelled.

"Big Bang Pegasis, Physic Wall!"

A clear, blue wall appeared before his friends beys as an explosion of dark energy erupted from Mina's bey. The wall wobbled as the explosion made contact with it, but Ginga held it up.

The explosion subsided and Ginga fell to his knees as his wall collapsed around him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Kyouya looking at him worried. Ginga looked at him confused, until he realized he was panting.

Had just putting up a wall exhausted so much? From somewhere in the smoke, someone began clapping.

"Very good, Ginga," a male voice said, Edward. "I didn't expect you to have that much physic power left. Lets see if you can handle another one, Archer Physic Eruption!"

"Pegasis!"

Once again the clear, blue wall appeared before them, but this time it was much more fragile looking. Edward smiled at him and Ginga knew the wall wouldn't hold. And he was right, the moment the blast hit the wall, it shattered.

The force of blast sent him and his friends flying backwards. Masamune, Kenta, and Ryusei were forced into another room and Kyouya, Nile, and Da Xiang were flown against the wall, while Hikaru and Madoka were thrown to the floor.

Ginga, on the other hand, hit the counter with sickening crack and he could feel a warm, sticky substance flowing from a wound on his head. He tried to stand, but fell onto his stomach, as the world around him faded to black, a pair of black boots filled his vision and then nothing.

-:0:-

Kyouya opened his eyes, as he felt the rain on his face. "What the," he thought to himself, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered a wall of the blue energy and then an explosion.

Ginga!

Where was Ginga! Kyouya tried to stand up, but his body protested against his every move. Using the wall to help him, he stood and surveyed the room. Madoka and Nile were waking up beside him and Da Xiang was already standing, also looking around.

Masamune, Kenta, and Ryusei were emerging from another room, Toboe was still lying on the ground, unconscious. The three attackers were gone and so was Ginga, they took him. Kyouya's eyes met Da Xiang's and he knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Dammit!" Masamune yelled, hitting the wall with his fist. "How could we have let this happen!"

His looked around the room, but nobody would meet his gaze. Finally his gaze fell upon the unconscious Toboe and he grimaced.

"It's his fault, all his stupid fault!" Masamune yelled as ran over and kicked the young boys body. Madoka screamed.

"Stop that!" Ryusei ordered as he pulled Masamune away from Toboe. "It wasn't his fault, it was no ones fault."

Tears streaked the older mans face as he struggled with the black haired boy. Finally, Masamune stopped struggling and broke down into tears. Ryusei surveyed everyone, seeing if they were all okay.

"Lets clean up and wait for Toboe to wake up and then we're going after those bastards," Ryusei looked at all of them before turning to Madoka,

"Now then, were are your brooms?"

-:0:-

It took about two hours to clean up the room and then another hour to convince the cops that it had only been gas leak that caused the huge explosion. Considering the two the explosions, the room had not taken too much damage.

As it turned out only a corner of the roof was gone, all of the walls were still intact, though a little charred, and only a couple windows had been shattered.

After everything was settled, they put Toboe in living on one of the couches, while the rest went to the kitchen, which had received no damage. Kyouya leaned against the wall, as everyone took their seats.

Madoka made everyone hot chocolate, but nobody touched theirs; they just sat there, starring at each other, in confusion. Finally, Kyouya couldn't take the silence, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"We're going after him, you all know that right?" The others nodded in agreement, but Kenta still looked confused.

"How are we supposed to find him, those guys could've taken him anywhere!" Kenta wailed, tears once again streaming down his face.

"I think I know where they might be," Toboe said from his position at the door, which he was leaning heavily against.

Madoka ran over to him and helped across the room, until he was seated in one of the chairs. She handed him a mug of hot chocolate. Everyone waited while he took small sips of the drink.

"The E-Labratory was never destroyed, like the others, so he's probably there."

"Are you positive?" Nile asked

"Yeah, that place has a secret underground facility incase it was ever discovered." Toboe said.

"Well then, we're going there," Ryusei said, "but, not until the day after tomorrow."

"What!" Everyone exclaimed together.

"You heard, none of us are in good enough condition to fight."

Masamune was about to say something, but one look from Da Xiang silenced him. Ryusei gave them all one last look before exciting the room. Nile stood from his chair and headed for the door.

"N-Nile, where are you going?" Madoka asked.

"Home." Nile reached for the door, but Madoka's voice interrupted him.

"I think we should all stay here...just for tonight, please."

Kyouya nodded in agreement, even though he didn't want to stay the night with a bunch of kids. Those freaks could come back and they'd be better off if they were all together.

"Fine." Nile responded, not looking to happy.

"Great, Kenta help me get blankets. I think we'll sleep have to sleep downstairs tonight." Madoka said, as she excited the kitchen, Kenta on her heals.

Kyouya sighed as they left, relieved that there was finally silence. He opened his eyes when he felt someone looking at him, it was Da Xiang.

"What?" Kyouya asked.

"I was just wondering why those guys are working for this Varyk. He almost killed them didn't he and why does he want Ginga."

Kyouya looked at him thoughtfully before shrugging his shoulders.

"Who knows."

"I think he brainwashed them," Da Xiang said in a serious tone.

"Why would you say that?" Nile looked up at the tall, blacked haired boy.

"Didn't you see those collars on their necks."

Kyouya stared at Da Xiang for awhile, then shook his head and left the kitchen. Behind him he could hear Nile and him still talking. Kyouya walked through the house and found himself in the doorway of the destroyed room.

The rain had stopped and the moon shone above the room, giving it an erie glow. He let his eyes survey the room one more time, not really looking. As he turned to leave, something white caught his eye.

It was Ginga's scarf, half buried in some left over debris. Kyouya walked over and picked it up, the part that had been buried was covered with blood. He gripped tight in his hand before walking out of the room.

"Whoever did this is gonna pay."

-:0:-

Yay! Four chapters! Anyway, now that schools back in session the updates may be a little slow, but I will try my hardest. Thanks for reading, oh and leave reviews please. Also, I know my writing needs a lot of work, so criticism is welcomed!


	5. Fallen Angels

Chapter 5: Fallen Angels

Ginga felt the darkness surging around him, moving him, pushing him upward; the air rushing past him. He tried to open his eyes, but they would not respond. Now he was falling, he struggled to stay up, but the darkness pulled him deeper.

"Is he awake yet?"

Who was that? He tried to call out, but his voice failed him. He tried his eyes once more and was welcomed by a harsh, bright light. He then tried to move his head, which was a mistake. Pain shot through his neck, causing him to moan.

"Ah, splendid! He's awake!"

A shadow moved in front of the light, he squinted, trying to see who it was. The shadow moved closer until Ginga could see the man's aged face and long, white hair. His blue eye's sparkled with like what seemed amusement and there was a ring around his forehead.

"Do you remember who I am, well?"

Ginga stared at that man in confusion, then it dawned on him. Varyk. He was back, he was going to kill him!

He tried to scream, but the scream wouldn't come, so instead he stared at the man in fear. Varyk looked down at him and laughed, a harsh laugh that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Ginga tried to move, but his arms and legs were strapped down.

"Wh-why?" He finally managed.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to add you to my collection, just like I did to your friends."

Varyk gestured to his right, where five figures stood in line. Ginga wanted to cry. Around his friends necks were the collars that the brainwashed kids had worn. His eyes widened when he realized what that meant for him.

"No, please, no, NO!" Ginga struggled against the restraints, ignoring the pain in his head. He had to get free.

"Nurse, sedate him."

There was a prick on his arm and suddenly Ginga's whole body went numb; then, his eyes began to grow heavy.

"No, no, no, no, n..." His voice trailed off as his conscious faded into darkness.

-:0:-

Varyk couldn't help but laugh as his most hated rival was put under. He smiled at the thought of Ginga becoming his servant, he laughed again, drunk on happiness. Behind him, he could hear the clinking of metal on metal as the doctors got ready to fit the red haired boy with one of his collars.

As he headed toward the door, he signaled for one of the nurses to come to his side. She was a petite little thing, hair wrapped tightly in a bun.

"How long will it take?"

"About six hours sir."

"I want it done in three." Varyk said as he walked out the door. The nurse bowed and responded with a "yes sir", before going back to the operating table.

Varyk walked through the hallways of his underground laboratory. He began humming to himself, as he walked. What song it was he didn't know, but it was a sad one, one that you would play at a funeral.

"Master Varyk, wait, I have an important message!" a voiced called from behind him.

"What it is?" He asked without turning to face the messenger.

"It seems that subject E-57 and A-1's friends are heading this way."

"WHAT!" Varyk roared, spinning to face the man kneeling behind him.

"They are less than a day away sir."

"What should we do sir?" The messenger asked when Varyk didn't answer right away.

"Let them come, we'll give them a nice welcoming. Tell security to get ready."

"Yes sir."

And the man was gone. Varyk stormed into the central command center and checked all the video camera's around the building. Nothing, yet. He hit a button on the bottom of his desk, three minutes later, his five servants stood before him.

"Listen carefully, I want you to protect the operating room that our new friend is in, he must not be found, understand."

They all nodded.

"Good, now go. Do. Not. Fail. Me."

The bladers nodded and left without another word. Varyk sat down in his chair and let out a sigh, things weren't going as planned. He radioed the operating room, to inform them of the situation. The doctors assured him that they would be done before they arrived.

(Two hours later)

"Master Varyk." a voice sounded from the communicator on his desk.

"What is it now?"

"Nine intruders have been sighted at the Northeast entrance sir."

"Well, let them in and give them a welcoming party that they'll never forget."

-:0:-

Hikaru watched suspiciously as the huge metal doors opened before them. The rest of the group exchanged nervous glances.

"Well, I guess they new that we were coming." Masamune said as he walked through the door.

Nobody answered him as they followed him through the doorway. The moment they were all inside, the door closed behind them, leaving them in the dark.

"Welcome!" A girls voice called from the dark, "I'm so glad you could make it!"

A single light appeared in front of them, revealing a bey stadium and a girl with raven hair, dressed in dark blue pants and a dark blue shirt. Behind her were two stair cases, one leading up and one leading down.

"Mina!"

"Toboe! I'm so glad you came home. Master Varyk and Alice have missed you so much!"

"Mina this isn't home, Varyk's brainwashing you!" He screamed desperately, but Mina just shook her head.

"Master Varyk would never do that." She said with a smile.

"Enough talk!" Hikaru could tell that Kyouya was getting impatient, "What have you done with Ginga?"

"Oh him, Master Varyk said he was sick, so he sent him to the operating room."

"No!" Madoka screamed, falling to her knees, sobbing.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief, were they really too late. Everyone was silent until Hikaru stepped forward.

"I don't believe you, show us to him!" She yelled, tears falling down the sides of her face.

"Sorry, no can do," Mina replied, pulling out her bey. "Unless, you beat me."

"Its on," Hikaru said, pulling out Wind Aquario.

"The rest of you go one, I'll deal with her."

"Good luck, Hikaru." Ryusei said, giving her a thumbs up.

Kenta and Madoka tried to protest, but Da Xiang silenced them with a look and shook his head. Masamune and Nile nodded to her and made their way toward the staircase that went down.

"No!" screamed Mina, all the niceness gone.

She launched her blade at the two, but it was intercepted by Aquario. She screamed again, angry at Hikaru for getting in her way. The rest took their chance at ran down the stairs, disappearing into its depths.

"You BITCH!" The black haired girl screamed. "Dolphina, Waves of destruction!"

Waves appeared behind the light blue as it attacked Aquario, doubling its attacked power. Hikaru gasped in amazement, but she wouldn't let this defeat her. Using sheer will power she pushed Dolphina back.

"B-but how?"

"Wind Aquario, special move, Infinity Assault!"

-:0:-

Da Xiang could hear the others panting by the time they reached bottom of the stairs. He, however, was not tired at all; compared to his training, this didn't even count as a warmup. He waited patiently while the others caught their breath. When they were ready, they headed through a door that led them into a huge room and another door on the other side.

"What we standing around for," Masamune said as he took a step forward, his foot hit sunk the moment it touched the ground.

"Get back!" Da Xiang yelled, as he made a grab for a Masamune, but was pulled down with him as the ground fell away.

The black-haired boy began to scream, but Da Xiang held onto him and begun to jump from rock to rock, trying to reach the top. As he reached the last rock, he did front flip and landed next to his friends, who were on safe ground.

"Th-thanks Da Xiang." Masamune stuttered as he peered over the edge, at his almost demise.

"Just...don't do it...again...ok?" Da Xiang panted, doing that many jumps with the kid's extra weight had tired him a little.

"Well which way do we go now?" Kenta asked, looking from side to side.

"That way," Kyouya pointed to a small ledge that rimmed the room. "We should be able to get to the door that way."

"W-w-wait? Is that safe!" Madoka whined as she looked at the ledge.

Everyone ignored her as they headed toward the ledge and began their perilous walk. Because the ledge was so small, they had to go in a straight line. First was Kyouya, then Madoka and Masamune, next were Nile, Ryusei, Kenta, and Toboe, and then finally, Da Xiang.

When they reached the other door and found themselves, yet again, in huge room. Unlike the other room, this one had a bey stadium in the middle of it. Da Xiang glance once around the room before stepping forward.

"Who's there?"

When no one answered, he took another step forward. This time, however, a green bey came shooting from the shadows, missing his face by inches. Da Xiang didn't even blink, instead he pulled out his own and launched it into the darkness. He smiled when a small "oof" came from the shadows.

"Show your self!"

A young man with blonde hair and purple eyes emerged from the darkness. A dark, forest green cloak flowing aound his black shirt, tan pants, and black boots. The man lifted his hand and the green bey came flying back to him. Da Xiang eyed him suspicously as he came closer.

"Good evening, my name is Edward," the blonde said, eyeing Da Xiang. "I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I do not like to lie. I understand why you are here, but unfortunately I am not allowed to let you pass."

Edward stepped back and the floor between them opened up, revealing a bey stadium. Masamune took a step forward, scowling at the blonde, but Da Xiang held him back and stepped forward himself.

"Go on ahead, I'll take care of him."

"Da Xiang."

"Just GO!"

Masamune and the others nodded before running past the blonde haired blader. Edward turned to stop them, but was stopped by Rock Giraffe. For a moment green eyes met purple ones and both were still. Finally, Edward pulled out his own bey and launched it at the green and yellow bey.

"Archer! Attack!"

"Sorry, but this is going to have to end quickly. Rock Giraffe, Raging Hurricane Waves!"

-:0:-

Masamune looked back as yet another tremor shook the building. "He'll be fine," he told himself, turning his gaze to the hallway before him. Suddenly, there was a scream and Madoka was gone.

"Where'd she go!" Masamune yelled, confused.

"Look." Nile was pointing to a small hole in the ground.

"Everyone we have to be car-" Ryusei was caught off as a trapdoor opened beneath him and Kenta.

Before anyone could move, they both disappeared, the hole closing behind them. Masamune stared at the place where they had just been, shocked.

"Great," he said "Now what the hell are we going to do."

"We have to move forward, Ginga's waiting for us." Kyouya said, turning to look at the hallway ahead of them.

So they continued down the dark hallway, avoiding any traps that came their way. Finally, they came to a big, white room with no doors. Masamune looked around confused, beside him Toboe was staring at the floor.

"Look, guys!" He said, pointing at the floor. Everyone gasped, carved into the floor was a picture of a lion.

"Hey, that looks like Leone, doesn't it?" Masamune asked, looking at Kyouya, but he was looking at something else; a crack that had appeared across the eye of the lion.

"Shit! Move!"

But it was too late. The ground underneath them crumbled and cracked, falling away into nothingness. Toboe screamed as he fell head first, Nile, beside him, was surprisingly calm. Masamune closed his eyes as he plunged into the darkness.

-:0:-

Kyouya groaned as he opened his eyes. Why did everything hurt so much? Oh yeah, he fell. He pushed himself into a sitting position as he gazed around the dimly lighted room. He was alone it what seemd like a circular chamber. An immense bey stadium lay in the center of it.

"Oh so your alive," a pair of red eyes called from the darkness, "I was beginning to wonder if the fall had killed you."

"Bastard, who are you!" Kyouya stood, pulling out Leone.

"Ow, Kyouya that hurts," the eyes said mockingly "I thought you would at least recognize an old friend."

The figure stepped slowly out of the shadows. First came the black converse, accompanied by dark grey pants, a black skull belt, and a black short-sleeved T-shirt. Around his neck was a small, metal collar.

"No," Kyouya gasped, "Why? Why!"

-:0:-

**Bwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Not really, but whatever. Yeah, for some reason I had a really hard time describing Edward and that not-so-mysterious person at the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and the next chapter might take a bit longer, 'cause I have like 5 tests this week. But not all hope is lost! I'll most be likely be writing fanfiction then studying.**


	6. Closing Darkness

Chapter 6: Darkness Closing

"We didn't want this, right?"

"Then why are we here, on this dark path?"

"Did we choose this path, or did someone lead us to it? We don't know!"

"Save us, please! Someone, please! Save us!"

The five figures whispered to each other desperately, trying to find a way out of the pressing darkness. The oldest one, a boy with short, black hair looked around at his friends, tears clinging to his face.

"No one's coming to save us." his voice was filled with sadness.

"Ciel don't say that!" a girl with long, brown hair grabbed his hand, "Ginga will come for us, I'm sure of it."

"I doubt it." said a tall, raven haired boy.

"Fang!" she said, close to tears.

A moment later, a sixth figure formed beside Ciel. It opened it's eyes, revealing glittering, hazel orbs. The tall, raven haired boy gasped, beside him a smaller girl cried. Alice reached out and touched the redhead's face.

"Oh, Ginga!" she sobbed.

"Ginga, is that really you?" a blonde haired boy asked.

Ginga gazed around the dark space before nodding slowly. Edward lowered his head, a single tear falling down his cheek. Ciel looked at his friend in shock, he had grown so much and yet even he was was defeated.

"Mina, why are you crying?"

The question shocked Ciel. Even though Ginga was trapped in this hellish place, he didn't even care about his own well-being, he only cared about the others. He let out a silent chuckle; Ginga hadn't changed at all.

"Because, if your here...that means no one can save us!" she wailed. Everyone looked at each other with sad eyes. It was true, who would save them now? But Ginga just smiled and shook his head.

"You're wrong, my friends will come for us, I'm positive."

Mina stopped crying and Edward lifted his head. Beside Mina, the ravened haired boy was giving Ginga a confused look.

"H-how do you know that?" he asked.

"Fang, you should know, its because their my friends." he smiled again, "Plus their all super strong."

Ciel looked at him, dumbfounded. But slowly, his frown turned into a smile and he laughed. Alice stared for a moment before laughing too, suddenly everyone was laughing.

"Geez, Ginga you haven't changed a bit," Ciel said, wiping his eyes, "You're still as optimistic as ever."

"Someone has to be." he laughed again.

"If your friends are trying to help us, then...we should do our best to break free, right?" Mina asked.

Ginga studied the people around, who were his best friends and smiled at Mina.

"Of coarse, everyone try your best."

With that Ginga faded away into the darkness, laughing. Mina looked around at everyone and smiled before disappearing too. The others followed her lead, until only Ciel was left. He gazed at the darkness one last time, then disappeared.

-:0:-

Varyk sat in his chair watching his servants battle on the miniature T.v's and sighed, Mina was loosing to the annoying blue haired girl and Edward was struggling against the serious black and yellow haired boy. His eye's widened as he heard something move behind him. He turned slowly.

"Who's there!"

"Are you Varyk?"

"Yes."

A figure stepped out of the shadows and Varyk blinked in surprise. Ginga! But then he shook his head, this man wasn't Ginga, but an older version of him. "Most likely his father." he thought to himself.

"I ask again, who are you?"

"My names Ryusei, I'm Ginga's father."

"Ho, am I supposed to be scared?" Varyl mused.

Ryusei pulled out his bey so fast that Varyk didn't even see the action. The man pointed it at him and smirked.

"Yes you are." He replied before launching his bey at him.

Varyk dodged at last minute and pulled out Barghest and aimed it at Ryusei, but his red bey blocked it. He "tched". This was going to be harder than he thought. Trying to stall, he stepped back and pointed toward the screen that displayed Ginga and Kyouya. The man's eyes widened as he gazed at his son.

"What have you done?"

"Oh nothing really," Varyk smiled, "I just...convinced him to join us."

Varyk laughed when he saw Ryusei's expression. It was a mix of rage, and sadness. "It suits him well," he thought to himself. Taking the chance, he attacked the red bey with his own, attacking as furiously as he could.

"Phoenix!"

The red bey pulled back and began a counter attack, but it had no effect. Varyk smiled when he realized how easy this was going to be. The smile faded, though, when Phoenix's attacks began to push Barghest back.

"Barghest! Hell Hound Explosion!"

"Phoenix!"

The attack sent the red bey flying into the wall. When Phoenix emerged it was barely spinning. Varyk threw back his head and let out an insane laugh. But, Ryusei shook his head and looked the other man straight in the eyes.

"Not yet, its not over yet. Phoenix! Attack!"

-:0:-

Kenta looked around the area confused. A moment ago he had been walking down the hall looking for Ginga, the next Madoka had disappeared and he and Ryusei were falling. Ryusei! The green haired boy looked around, expecting to see the grown man, but he was alone.

"Kenta!" The boy whirled around at the sound of his name.

"Madoka!" He yelled as the brown haired girl ran toward him.

"What happened, where are the others?"

Kenta explained what happened to him and Ginga's father after Madoka had fallen through the hole. The girl looked around, expecting to see him, but Kenta shook his head and one last look around the room, she sighed.

"Come on, we better go try and find them."

Without waiting for an answer, she stalked over to the nearest door. Kenta gazed around the room before following Madoka through the dark exit.

-:0:-

Nile walked down the hallway carefully. Ahead of him he could hear the sound of someone talking, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Finally, a light appeared before him in the form of a doorway. Edging closer, but staying the shadows, he listened attentively.

"My heart is beating from me, I am standing all alone, please call me only if you are coming home."

Nile's eyes widened as he realized that the person, most likely a boy, was singing. Staying quite, he inched forward, until he could see into the room. A tall, raven haired boy was sitting on what looked like a concrete bench. He was wearing a black T-shirt and pants, with combat boots. Around his neck was a red tie.

"Waste another year flies by, waste a night or two, you taught me how to live. In the streets of shame, when you've lost you dreams in the rai-" The boy stopped and turned his head.

"Who's there?"

The boy's purple eyes found him immediately, even though he was still in the dark. Nile stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself completely. The other boy stood and walked around the bench to face him. He looked him up and down before pointing to bey stadium.

"Who are you?" Nile asked

"My name's Fang. Now, if you want to fight, lets get it over with."

"I'm not here to fight." Nile thought he saw surprise in the other boy's eyes, but it was gone so fast, he must of imagined it.

"I'm here for Ginga."

"Well, in that case, your still gonna have to fight me."

The boy turned and walked over to the bey stadium and waited patiently for him. Nile scanned the room. There were two doors, the one he just came through and another one...behind the boy. Sighing Nile walked over and pulled out his bey, Vulcan Horsuseus.

"Ready!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go, Achilles!"

"Horuseus!"

The two beys shot through the air, barely missing each other by centimeters. Spinning faster around the dish, Achilles attacked the black and yellow bey. Horuseus began to wobble under the force of the silver blade's attack.

"Dammit, Horuseus!"

"Its no use, you lose!"

"Like hell!"

Nile watched as Fang's eyes widened as the yellow and black bey pushed away his Achilles. Smiling he began his assault on the silver bey.

"Horuseus, Mystic Zone!"

Light shot out of Nile's bey and knocked Achilles back as it tried to attack, almost throwing him out of the stadium.

"Now its over, Vulcan Horuseus!"

The two beys collided, setting off a huge explosion, when the dust cleared Achilles was holding Horuseus back. Nile gaped in surprise, "How?" the though ran through in his mind over and over.

"Achilles, Physic Blast."

Suddenly, a dark presence filled the room and when Nile looked up at Fang, he gasped. Surrounding the boy was dark energy. Looking down, he watched as the silver bey became enveloped in a dark energy too, around it bits of the stadium were being lifted into the air. Before Nile could say a word, the room exploded in blinding light.

-:0:-

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Toboe looked up as he heard someone scream. Across from him, on the other side of the stadium, a browned haired girl laughed. Turning his gaze back to the girl, he winced. His sister stood across from him, dressed in black and white.

"Alice.."

"Shut it, kid." Alice laughed (insanely, of coarse) as he winced.

Below them, their two beys fought in the stadium. However, it wasn't really a fight, Alice's White Tiger was completely overpowering Toboe's Dark Tiger. The boy watched as his bey was slowly destroyed.

"Why, Alice?" He looked at his sister, but she just stared at him with vicious eyes.

"Are you stupid, because Master Varyk told me to."

"Alice, please, don't do this"

Toboe pleaded, looking at Alice straight in the eyes. For a moment something flickered in her eyes, but then it was gone. "Alice, I didn't want to do this, but.." he thought to himself.

"Dark Tiger!"

The black bey broke away from the white's attack and began to glow with dark energy. Alice's eyes widened and she looked at him with hatred.

"Physic blast!"

The room shook as the energy exploded, but when the smoke cleared White Tiger was still spinning. Toboe gasped. Across from him, Alice smiled.

"Please, little brother, did you honestly think that type of attack would work? Now let me show you what a real attack is."

"White Tiger, Physic Eruption!"

The air shivered and dark energy began to gather around the white bey. Toboe tried to set up a wall like Ginga had, but it was no use. He just didn't have that type of power. He closed his eyes as the bey exploded and waited for the attack. But nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and gasped. Across from him, Alice was panting and her arm was stretched out and her hand clenched into a fist. In the stadium, White Tiger was barely spinning, the Physic Eruption had been stopped.

"A-Alice.."

The browned haired girl looked up, her eyes full of confusion and pain.

"I...I'm...sorry, Toboe. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry."

Tears streamed down her face, her eyes no longer full of pain, now they were full of love. Toboe let out a sob that shook his whole body. Alice smiled, but it was instantly replaced by a grimance.

"To-Toboe, listen to me, the collar, aim for the collar." She looked at him with pride, "Please, its the only way to stop Varyk's control."

Toboe stared for a moment and then nodded. Relief showed itself across Alice's face, but it was then replaced with pain. Dark energy surrounded her and she screamed.

"Alice!"

The girl across from him raised her head and looked at him. Toboe blinked in surprised, they eyes looking at him weren't his sister's brown ones. These were red and filled with hatred and outrage. He stepped back in fear, but then shook his head.

"I'm going to save you Alice, I promise."

-:0:-

Masamune looked around the dimly lit room, examining his surroundings. The room was circular with no visible doors. "Great!" he yelled to himself, "where the hell am I now!" As if answering his silent question, a figure rose from the floor (using a trapdoor).

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped forward, into the light. Masamune blinked in surprise, the boy looked no older than Kenta and he was dressed in a fancy looking suit. His black hair fell almost his neck and eyes were a deep red.

"My name is Ciel, and you are?" Masamune shivered, his voice was so cold.

"The name's Masamune and I'm the number 1 blader!"

The other boy ignored him as the floor opened up beneath him, revealing a bey stadium. Smiling, he pulled out a black and red bey. "Thinks he so great.." Masamune thought, as he pulled out his own bey, Ray Unicorno.

"Ready!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

The two beys collided in mid-air, releasing a wave of energy. The shockwave sent Masamune flying backward, causing him land on his back. "Ow!" the thought raced across his mind. He looked across at the other boy and gasped, he hadn't moved at all.

"This is going to be too easy," Ciel smiled, "Demon Knight! Physic Eruption!"

-:0:-

Hikaru coughed as their blades collided once more, sparks flying from the attacks. Across from her, Mina was sweating and panting, her raven hair a mess and her clothes ripped and torn. Hikaru looked down at herself and realized that she wasn't looking so good either. Her blue hair was sticking to her face and sweat basically cascaded down from her forehead.

"Dolphina, again!"

"Aquario!"

The beys clashed once more and the impact sent the two girls sailing. Hikaru let out a moan of pain as she landed on her side. Pushing herself back up, she found Mina staring at her, but there was pain in her eyes.

"..col...colla...collar..." the girl panted.

Hikaru looked at her confused.

"What?"

The girl lifted a hand and pointed to the collar and then she made breaking gestures with the other hand. Hikaru continued to look at her, confused, until it dawned on her. Break the collar. She nodded to the other girl, who smiled at her before her eyes darkened and she attacked once more.

"Dolphina, Waves of Destruction!"

Hikaru winced as the attack sent her Aquario flying, but she stood back up and began a counter attack. Suddenly, her mind flew back to when Mina had first used the Physic attack. She smiled to herself, if she could get the raven haired girl to use that attack, then...

"Come on!" Hikaru taunted, "Is that the best you can do!"

"Aaahhh!" The other girl screamed. "Dolphina, Physic Eruption!"

The air around them trembled and the bits of the ground began to float into the air. Hikaru watched the bits of floor, until she found the right sized one. It was no bigger than a thumb nail, but it was perfect.

"Now! Gooo, Aquario!"

The blue bey began to glow, then shot full speed into the small rock. The impact sent the stone streaking toward Mina. *crack* Tears fell down the raven haired girls face as bits of the collar fell away, until the whole thing fell off. In the stadium, Dolphina slowed down, till it stopped completely.

"What?"

The raven haired girl asked, but before Hikaru could answer, she screamed. Dark energy shot out of the girls body, until it hung over her. When all of it was gone she collapsed. Hikaru ran over to Mina, whilst keeping an eye on the black mass, but it soon disappeared.

"Who?"

"My name is Hikaru, I'm one of Ginga's friends."

"Fr-friends, Ginga's friends..." the girls eyes shot wide open and she tried to stand but cried out in pain.

"Whoa there, calm down," when the girl settled down, Hikaru spoke, "What's wrong?"

"Ginga..we...we have to...help him."

Hikaru smiled and nodded.

"Of coarse we'll help."

**-:0:-**

**Tada~! Yayz! So points to anyone who knows what song Fang was singing at that one point. Anyway, yeah, that was a really hard chapter to write. I just couldn't put what I wanted to say in the right words. I rewrote this so many times, but I'm happy with it. Yeah, so the stories basically writing itself, so it might be done by the end of this month (highly doubt it).**

**But I have a question. I'm thinking of maybe writing a romance MFB story, cause there's not enough out there. However, there is a catch. It will most likely be a yaoi (it would be my first), specifically a Kyouya X Ginga one. Would you guys read it, or not?**


	7. The Giraffe, the God, and the Phoenix

Chapter 7: The Giraffe, the God, and the Phoenix

(a/n:) Just in case anyone's confused, this story takes place during Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. Its after episode 103, but its before the gang meets Yuki or any of the other Legendary Bladers. So sorry if anyone was confused. Enjoy!

-:0:-

"Rock Giraffe!"

"Green Archer!"

The two beys collided once more, sending sparks into the air. They pressed against each other, trying to push the other back, but neither bey would budge. Finally, both beys were forced back. Panting, Da Xiang looked up at Edward, who was just as breathless.

"...Archer...again.."

"Rock...Giraffe.."

The beys crashed one more time, but with the same effect. Da Xiang grimaced, he needed to use his special attack, but he barely had the energy to stand. The thought made him smile, despite the pain and exhaustion. Kyouya or Ginga could've found the spirit to summon a special attack. The theory gave Da Xiang the energy he needed.

"Rock Giraffe! Raging Hurricane Waves!"

"You still have that much energy!" The blonde shouted, frightened.

Da Xiang smiled as his bey began to spin faster and faster, until yellow wind erupted from it. From the center of the yellow and green bey, Rock Giraffe emerged and attacked Green Archer head on, the impact sent both bladers flying backward.

Da Xiang didn't remember passing out, but when he opened his eyes, Edward was looking down at him with a worried expression. The blonde smiled when their eyes met and pulled back as Da Xiang sat up.

"Thank you for saving me!" he almost yelled.

"Um...?"

That was when he realized that the collar on Edward's neck was gone. He looked around the room and found it lying on the floor, broken into three pieces. He turned his gaze back to the blonde, who was staring at him, expectingly.

"...Your...welcome.."

-:0:-

Nile opened his eyes as the dust settle around him and from across from him he heard panting. Shaking his head to clear it, he looked down into the stadium, where Horuseus was barely spinning on the very edge of the bowl. In the center, Achilles was still spinning perfectly.

"Horuseues!"

The yellow and black bey attacked the silver, but it was repelled easily. Nile grimaced and tried once more, but it had no effect. "Shit, what am I going to do now?" he thought to himself, staring at his Horuseus.

"Why are you doing this!" he yelled, trying to stall.

The raven haired boy gave him a curious look and for a moment Nile thought that he wasn't going to answer. Finally, the boy shrugged and answered him.

"Because, Master Varyk told us to."

"Do you always listen to him?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

Fang's purples eyes flickered an he took a step backward. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words, but Nile knew he had him. While the other boy was still confused, Horueseus attacked and sent Achilles flying, almost knocking him out of the stadium.

"Achilles!"

"Now Horuseus, Mystic Zone!"

The room exploded in yellow light as Horuseus executed its special move. Nile shielded his eyes from the attack; when he looked up Achilles was still in the middle of the stadium. Smiling he recalled his black and yellow bey. The smile faded, though, when Nile looked up at Fang. The collar around his neck was gone, but he was surrounded by dark energy. Suddenly the boy screamed and the energy began to disappear, when it was gone, the raven haired boy fell to the floor unconscious.

"Nile!"

The brown and orange haired boy reeled around to face the door he had entered from. Standing in the doorway was Hikaru, Mina leaning heavily on her shoulders. When the girl noticed her brother lying unconscious, she forget about her own injuries and ran to his side, sobbing.

"Fang!...Fang!"

She shook him gently until, finally, he opened his eyes. He gazed up at her in wonder and wrapped her up in a big hug. Nile smiled as he watched the scene and turned to face Hikaru, who was frowning.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm worried about Ryusei..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Nile's eyes widened in surprise.

"Then what are you worried about?" he asked.

"He's going after Varyk and if..if he finds him..."

Hikaru trailed off, unsure of what to say next, but Nile knew what she meant. If Ginga's father found Varyk, he would probably kill him.

"Hikaru, lets go after him, ok?" The blue haired girl looked up at him with a thankful expression.

"Yeah!"

-:0:-

"Phoenix!"

"Barghest!"

The beys collided, sending sparks into the air. Phoenix pressed the attack, but Barghest was holding him off. A laugh escaped Varyk's lips and suddenly his black bey was on the attack. He cackled again as Phoenix crumpled under his attack.

"Not yet, we're not done yet! Phoenix, Attack!"

Suddenly, the red bey caught fire and began to spin faster and faster until it knocked Barghest up into the air. Varyk watched as his bey hit the ceiling with a crash.

"Barghest!

"Phoenix, Burning Explosion!"

The red bey, still on fire, soared into the air and collided with the black bey at full force. The room filled with light and heat as it exploded, the sounds of glass shattering and wires buzzing filled the room.

When everything cleared, Phoenix was still spinning and both Varyk and his bey were lying in the rubble of computer screens that had once hung above them. The white haired man grunted as he tried to get up, but Ryusei pushed him back down with his foot and stared at him with unforgiving hatred.

'...(cough)..What are you going to do to me?" Varyk asked, looking up at the him.

Ryusei lifted his leg of the man and held out his hand for Phoenix. When the red bey returned to him, he gave Varyk one last look before turning around and stalking away. The white haired man looked at him for a moment before hysterically laughing.

"You're not going to finish me off? Hahaha, you're weak, Ryusei!"

"I'm not weak," the man replied, not turning around, "I really want to rip you to shreds, but Ginga would never look at me again if I did that."

With that Ryusei left the room and its crazy occupant behind. He then continued down the hallway, not really paying attention to where he was going. As he rounded a corner, he found himself face to face, well really chest to face, with a small black haired kid.

"Who ar-"

But he was cut off as the air around them began to crackle and suddenly it exploded. He was sent flying backward, hitting the opposite wall. When he tried to stand, the room spun around him and he fell to the floor, his vision turning black.

-:0:-

Hikaru helped Mina limp across the floor of the hallway; next to her Nile was helping Fang, one arm under his, supporting him. All of a sudden, the room around them shook as an explosion shook the building.

"Shit!" Nile cursed, "That one was close!"

He was right, smoke could be seen leaking from a hallway to the right. Hikaru became rigid, something was wrong. Letting go of Mina, she sprinted forward, ignoring Nile's cry of surprise. When she rounded the corner she almost cried. Ryusei was lying on his side, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Ryusei!"

The blue haired girl ran toward the older man and gently lifted him into a sitting position. As she moved him, Ryusei opened his eyes and tried to smile, but it turned into a painful grimace. Behind them, Nile and the others appeared through the smoke.

"Hika-" Nile stopped when he looked at Ryusei, "what happened?"

Hikaru shook her head and went back to tending Ryusei to the best of her abilities. Nile sat Nile down and Mina sat next to him, as the orange and brown haired boy helped the older man. They exchanged one look and whispered to each other.

"Ciel."

-:0:-

**Yay its done, not my best work though, sorry it took so long. At any rate, this story's almost done, there will most likely be like either one or two more chapters. I'm actually in the progress of writing another story, so thats something to look forward to.**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm really sorry this is taking so long,

but I'm working really hard on chapter 8. There's been

a lot of stuff going on these past few weeks and I haven't

had much time. Again, I'm really sorry. However, its thanksgiving

break, so I might be able to work on it and to make things up, I'll

try and get chapter 9 done and put up too. :) Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 8: Greatest Rivals

Chapter 8: Greatest Rivals

"Ginga!"

The red haired boy studied him, his red eyes gleaming with hatred. Just looking at him made Kyouya want to punch this Varyk guy in the face; what he had done to his greatest rival wasn't just wrong, it was unforgivable. Ginga regarded him once more before turning toward the bey stadium.

"Hurry up, trash. I'm bored and I'm in the mood to crush something."

"Wait, Ginga!" the boy stopped and turned toward him, "This isn't like you! Why are you doing this!"

"Because, we're enemies."

"No, we're not enemies, we're friends! We're rivals!"

"Friends," Ginga laughed at the notion, "I have no friends...only enemies"

Kyouya groaned inwardly before following the red head toward the bey stadium; if he was going to get his friend back, then it had to be done through beyblading. They each circled the bey stadium until they were facing each other, they then pulled out their beys. As Ginga pulled out his, Kyouya's eyes widened in shock. The bey that had once been blue, with white wings, was now black with dark blue wings (wings are a couple shades lighter than the black body).

"Ready?" Ginga asked, smiling darkly.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

The two beys met in mid-air and bounced away from each other, creating a big explosion. When they landed, Leone went straight to the center of the stadium while the black Pegasis circled around it.

"Go Dark Pegasis, crush his bey into pieces!"

The black and blue bey swept down the side of the stadium and attacked Leone head on. The force of the attack sent the green bey into the air, landing at the very edge of the dish. Growling slightly, Kyouya urged Leone to attack. The two beys clashed again and again creating small explosions.

"Its over now, Kyouya," Ginga said, laughing cruelly, "Dark Pegasis, Physic Eruption!"

"Not yet. Leone, Lion Gale Force Wall!"

The room exploded in a array of wind and black energy, bits of the stadium flew through the air and hit the walls with loud bangs. When everything settled down both Leone and the black Pegasis were still spinning.

"Oooh, so you survived," Ginga laughed,"Let's see if you can survive another!"

Again, the black Pegasis began to glow in black energy as it began to spin faster and faster. After a few seconds the stadium around the bey began to crack and float upwards. Then the bey shot forward and hit Leone with a huge bang. But, Kyouya was ready. The moment the black Pegasis made contact with Leone, the green bey erupted in wind; forcing the Pegasis back.

"Now, you're starting to get annoying." The red headed boy muttered, "Black Pegasis, again!"

The black bey attacked again, but with the same outcome.

"Now it's our turn!" Kyouya shouted, "Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast!"

In a fury a wind, three tornadoes burst out of Leone and headed straight for Black Pegasis. One by one, they attacked the bey; forcing it farther and farther back. Ginga, however, did not flinch. Instead, he snarled at his bey and urged it to attack.

"Go, Black Pegasis! Attack!"

The dark bey pushed away Leone, but it did not attack. It spun in the middle of the stadium and deflected whatever attack came at it. But, it would not attack. Kyouya stared at the bey in awe and wonder. Slowly, he began to smile. Pegasis was fighting back! Ginga seemed to realize this at the same time. He cursed slightly and paused before turning his red eyes toward Kyouya, who couldn't help but smile.

"Fang Leone! Erupting Fierce Bullet!"

The green bay shot up the side of the stadium and into the air. When in it was good two yards above the stadium it flipped over, its face facing downward, and formed a tornado; then without missing a beat, the tornado/bey shot toward the black and blue bey. As the two beys collided, blueish light burst from the black Pegasis, slowly turning it back to its original colors of blue and white; the light then began to expand across the stadium.

Suddenly, the room went completely white as Kyouya was temporarily blinded. He heard Ginga scream across from him, but he couldn't tell what was going on. When he finally opened his eyes he could his bey still spinning in the stadium, while Ginga's lay next to it. Kyouya lifted his eyes to see his friend lying face down, across from him, with the shattered collar beneath him.

"Ginga!" he cried, as re ran around the stadium toward his friend.

The red head did not acknowledge his yell, nor his attempts to wake him. Slowly and very gently, Kyouya turned the boy over onto his back. Ginga's eyes were closed and his mouth was twisted in a sort of frown, like he was having a bad dream. However, a moment or two later, his eyes fluttered open and Kyouya had to bite back a sigh of relief; the once red eyes were now back to their usual brownish gold.

"Ky..ou..ya?"

-:0:-

"Dark Tiger, Tiger's Slash!"

The dark bey collided with the white one once more, before bouncing off. Toboe gritted his teeth, all he had to do was save his sister. Why was it so hard! The two beys collided a few more times and every time Toboe's was sent flying backward.

The browned haired boy scowled again. His sister was counting on him, but he couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, his sister's words rang in his ears; "Destroy the collar". That's right! He didn't have to fight White Tiger! The brown eyed boy smiled as an idea came to him.

"Dark Tiger!"

As if knowing his true intentions, the black bey began to spin faster and faster, until it turned up parts of the stadium around it. After a few moments, the bey had tiny bits of the stadium circling around it.

"Dark Tiger, now!"

Without any hesitation, the black bey leaned to one side and seemed to accelerate. In the wake of its first rotation, it less loose a small rock from its hoard. The rock flew through the air at a frighting speed and hit Alice's collar with a thunderous CRACK! The force of the attack broke the collar and sent the older girl sailing back into a wall.

"Alice!" Toboe yelled. He hadn't meant to put that much strength into that attack.

The boy ran over to his sister and, to his surprise, found her unscathed by his attack and her flight through the air and he stared at her in wonder. A movement him caught his eye and pulled him out of his thoughts. Alice had opened her eyes and was trying to sit up. Toboe helped and leaned her against the wall.

"To-Toboe?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yeah.."

The older girl smiled and lifted he hand to cup her younger brother's face. Her eyes shone with pride as she gazed into his face. Toboe felt his face redden and tried to turn away, but Alice held his face firmly.

"I'm so proud of you." Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly began to drip down her face.

Before Toboe could respond, voices sounded from the hallway he had entered. As they got closer, he could recognize Da Xiang's voice, then another one that seemed to be talking endlessly...Edward! The blonde came through the doorway first and spotted them almost instantly.

"Hey!" The blonde yelled as he rushed over to them.

Da Xiang entered behind, carrying something green, white, and black on his back. It took Toboe a moment to realize that the 'something' wasn't a something, it was a someone! The closer they got, the clearer the person became. The browned haired boy gasped in shock; it was Masamune.

"Wh-what happened!" The taller boy shook his head in response and laid Masamune down nest to Alice.

"I don't know. We just found him like this."

"It's not a matter of what," Alice stated, dipping her head so the others couldn't see her fresh tears, "but Who.."

Edward seemed to understand her in an instant, for his face darkened and his bright eyes were dimmed by a sad look of pity and concern. He nodded to himself after a moment and spoke.

"Ciel. He must've fought against Ciel."

"But, how could this happen!" Da Xiang yelled, "Masamune is strong, almost as strong as Ginga!"

"Thats just it," Alice whispered, "Not even Ginga could beat him."

-:0:-

Nile sighed again as Hikaru and Fang got into another argument. They were stopped in a hallway, which branched of in two directions, and the two were arguing which way to go. Ryusei was leaning heavily against the wall and Mina, now strong enough to walk, stood behind Fang; watching him with a worried gaze. For some reason, Nile got the feeling that she did that a lot.

"I'm telling you, bluey, we should go right."

"One, don't ever call me that again! And two, we should go left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"I'm telling you, right is the best choice!"

"But I heard something coming from this way!" Hikaru said, pointing into the dark hallway.

"Don't you know that its rude to point?" a voiced called from the darkness.

Nile turned at the sound of the male voice. Mina squeaked and ducked behind Fang, who moved into a protective stance in front of her.

"Who's there?"

"You don't remember?" the voiced laughed, as he stepped into the light.

Mina and Fang gasped and the raven haired girl let out a tiny yell of despair before burying her head in the back of her brother's shirt. The figure that had emerged was wearing a black, fancy suit, like he was going to a board meeting.

"Ciel" Fang whispered.

The boy turned his red gaze onto the taller, raven haired boy. He narrowed his eyes and stared the other boy down, until he was forced to look away.

"Traitor," the younger boy hissed at him, "You'll pay for this, Varyk will make sure of it."

"Varyk's been defeated."

Nile noted that Ryusei had said 'defeated' and not killed. The older man must have left the other alone, which surprised him greatly. Ryusei had seemed so eager to find Varyk, Nile had been sure he had meant to kill him.

"Nile, look out!"

Hikaru's yell brought him out of his thoughts as a wave of energy surged toward him. He ducked neatly and rolled away to one side. That was way too close! A red and black bey shot toward him and he was forced to roll away again. When he came up, he had his bey launcher in his hands.

"Go, Horuseues!"

The black and gold bey met the red one in mid-air and deflected its attack. Ciel scowled as his bey was pushed backward. However, before Nile could even celebrate his tiny victory, the red and black bey disappeared from his sights.

"What the-" He was cut off as the bey appeared right in front Horuseues.

"Demon Knight! Death's Lance!"

"Horuseus, Mystic Zone!"

**-:0:-**

**Yay, its finally out. Sorry it took so long, I had way to much stuff going on at once and I would like to say that I'll be able to update the next chapter faster, but I can't. With my sport in season, practices go till five and I still have my other hw, but I'll try my hardest. Oh and I know I said I would put up two chapters, but after I finished 8 I started 9 and half way through realized I could just merge them. So yeah, 8 and 9 are now one chapter. Yayz! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again. First I want to apologize for not updating, but with everything that's going on right now, I will not be able to finish this story. I know, it sucks and you guys can yell at me all you want. However, I'm putting this story up for adoption, so any one of you can take it and make it into your own. Again, I'm really sorry. Have fun and if you adopt this story, be crearive.


End file.
